wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
ABC For Kids: Live In Concert
"ABC For Kids: Live In Concert" is an Australian children's video released in 1993 by ABC Video. The Wiggles 1st recorded concert live at the Eugene Goossen's Hall on December 20, 1992 and a concert contains clips of children's artists singing various songs. It contains The Wiggles' first live performance to be released on video. It was the third video that The Wiggles appeared on, This is the last ABC video to feature The Wiggles before their first video Wiggle Time. Song List #''[[Here Comes a Bear|'Here Comes A Bear']] - The Wiggles'' #''Dancing Ride - The Wiggles'' #''[[Okki Tokki Unga|'Okki Tokki Unga']] - The Wiggles'' #''[[Dorothy the Dinosaur (song)|'Dorothy The Dinosaur']]'' - The Wiggles #''[[Rock-a-Bye Your Bear|'Rock-a-Bye Your Bear']]'' - The Wiggles #''[[Get Ready to Wiggle|'Get Ready To Wiggle']] - The Wiggles'' and All Artists Plot This is the plot of only The Wiggles part in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. The Wiggles enter the stage. Greg says: "Hi everyone, we're The Wiggles. How are you? Today we're going a song about four scary animals *'Song 1': Here Comes A Bear After The Wiggles growl, Anthony asks everyone if they can dance like a tree, a rocket ship, or like they have ants in their pants. *'Song 2': Dancing Ride Greg explains that the next song is an Eskimo fishing song called "Okki Tokki Unga". He then goes on to explain the actions: look for fish, throw the net out, make a funny face as you drag in the net and then wave good-bye to fishing friends. *'Song 3': Okki Tokki Unga Dorothy comes out on stage and The Wiggles sing Dorothy The Dinosaur. Jeff plays the dogcatcher, Anthony plays the policeman and Ryu plays the zookeeper. *'Song 4': Dorothy The Dinosaur Anthony says that the fifth song will be "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear". He explains the actions: clap three times, sing la la la la la! Bow to your partner. And then you turn around. Then Jeff starts snoring. Anthony asks the audience if they know how is snoring. Greg says: "It's Jeff. He always falls asleep during this song. We warned you this might happen. How about we play a trick on Jeff at the end of the song. When I count three, let's all say wake up Jeff and we will get to see Jeff do all sorts of silly things. Jeff wakes up and says: "Did I hear something about playing a trick on me? Greg and the others say "No, no, no." *'Song 5': Rock-A-Bye Your Bear Sure enough, Jeff falls asleep. Greg counts to three and everyone yells: "Wake up Jeff!" Jeff wakes up and runs around and as Greg said, does all sorts of silly things. Jeff tells everyone that he dreamt he was a racehorse. Greg says: "That's because you were asleep Jeff." Then Jeff says "Oh no I wasn't!" Greg: "Oh yes you were." "Oh no I wasn't." Jeff falls asleep as he finishes talking. Greg says: "Let's try that trick again, only louder this time. One, two, three!" All the children scream loudly. Jeff jumps around once again. Greg then asks Jeff if he's ready to wiggle. Jeff asks everyone if they're ready to wiggle. Yeah! Greg says in a funny voice: "Let's all get ready to wiggle!" Anthony says: "Oh yeah! Everybody loosen up! Let's get ready to wiggle!". Then the Street Fighter team came around to the concert and they begin to dance. *'Song 6': Get Ready To Wiggle Stage People ''Wiggle Characters'' *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Dorothy the Dinosaur ''Others'' *Mic Conway *Gillian Eastoe *Terry Murray *Mike Jackson *Ian Blake *Kim the Koala Gallery MicConway.jpg|Mic Conway. GillianEastoe.jpg|Gillian Eastoe. TerryMurray.jpg|Terry Murray. MikeJacksoninABCForKidsLiveinConcert.jpg|Mike Jackson. HereComesABear-ABCForKidsLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Here Comes a Bear". AnthonyinGreenShirtin1992.jpg|Anthony in green shirt. DancingRide.jpg|The Wiggles dancing and singing to "Dancing Ride". OkkiTokkiUnga.jpg|The Wiggles doing the song Okki Tokki Unga". DorothytheDinosaur-ABCForKidsLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur. ABCForKidsLiveInConcert-Rock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|The Wiggles doing "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear". GetReadyToWiggle-Live.jpg|The Wiggles singing and dancing to "Get Ready To Wiggle" with their friends. GetReadyToWiggle-Live2.jpg|Everybody dancing to "Get Ready To Wiggle". ABCForKidsLiveInConcertCredits-PhilipWilcher'sName.jpg|Credits scene with Phillip's name on the "Okki Tokki Unga" song list. AFKLIC - full video cover.jpg|Full Cover CD Songlist The CD album was released in 1993. The songs "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear", "Okki Tokki Unga", "I Can Do Magic", "Hop Tu Naa" and "Fight To The Top!/Here We Go!/Keep Fighting" were taken off the CD. The songs "That's Disgusting", "When You Smile", "Old MacDonald's Farm" and "''Uncle Noah's Ark''" were added. 'Tracklist' #Singin' In The Bathtub - Mic Conway #Jollity Farm - Mic Conway #The Hokey Pokey - Mic Conway #Insects And Bugs - Gillian Eastoe #That's Disgusting - Gillian Eastoe #When You Smile - Gillian Eastoe #Jellybean Jar - Gillian Eastoe and Mic Conway #Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star - Gillian Eastoe #Rufty Tufty - Mike Jackson with Ian Blake #Old MacDonald - Mike Jackson with Ian Blake #Here Comes A Bear - The Wiggles #Dancing Ride - The Wiggles #Uncle Noah's Ark - The Wiggles #Dorothy The Dinosaur - The Wiggles #Get Ready To Wiggle - The Wiggles and all artists Category:Wiggles videos Category:Live video Category:ABC Videos Category:Old video Category:1992 Category:1975